Eres como yo
by Uriburu
Summary: El punto de encuentro entre lo desiguales que se puede ser se rompe con tan sólo un par de palabras. /Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masaki Kishimoto.

**~Oneshot NaruSasu.~**

* * *

-Esto es incómodo. –Musitó Naruto frunciendo las cejas y apretando un poco los labios.

-Cállate, no me lo recuerdes. –gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo, intentando darse la vuelta para así poder darle la espalda, pero un gomoso tirón volvió a atraerlo de nuevo a su posición. Volvió a gruñir y simplemente apretó su única mano libre fuera del futón. Naruto no dijo nada, pero el hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Sakura dijo que esta cosa tarda en irse al menos en tres días. –comentó levantando las manos que ahora estaban unidas a esa goma azulada, intentando mover su mano dentro.

-Sí, entonces faltarían dos días más.

-No, tres.

-No, hoy comenzó.

-Sí, pero por la tarde.

Sasuke pensó un momento, mirando ahora también aquella pelota en el aire.

-Entonces dos días y medio, como si no fuese suficiente tortura estar todos los días contigo.-volvió a decir bajando las manos para así fijar su vista en el techo, donde la luz de la luna se abría paso tras el cristal de las ventanas, dibujando la silueta de las maderas diagonalmente. Era una noche de por más helada, vaya a saber porqué siendo que durante el día había hecho un buen tiempo.

Era la primera vez que dormía con Naruto, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y disfrazar aquella sensación con un mal humor que chocaba justo con el cansancio del rubio.

-Cállate, yo no deseé estar atado a ti por tres días, y menos de la mano. Imbécil.

-Tsk, de no haber sido por ti y tu rigurosa insistencia con querer sobresalir, no estaríamos en esta situación, idiota.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién fue el que se le ocurrió competir por ese maldito tesoro? –empujó con el hombro a su compañero, comenzando a enojarse.

-¡Tenía razones distintas a las tuyas! ¡Tú sólo quieres sobresalir para impresionar a la inútil de Sakura! –gruñó devolviendo el golpe y empujando un poco las piernas contrarias con sus pies.

-¡Hey, no le digas inútil! –volvió a reclamar aplicando un poco mas de brutalidad a los golpes, a lo que el otro correspondió y devolvió apropiadamente.

-¡Afronta la verdad de una vez! –dijo mas fuerte, bloqueando algunos de los golpes torpes que recibía del otro.

-¡Deja de ser tan basura! –le dijo empujándolo del hombro una última vez, teniendo las piernas ahora relajadas luego de haberle pateado repetidas veces, dejándolas caer entrelazadas con las del contrario.

-La realidad es una basura, yo no soy el que arma las cosas. –dijo algo agitado por los golpes sin previo aviso que había recibido y bloqueado.

-Entonces todo lo que dices de mi también es verdad –replica calmándose un poco, aún teniéndolo de frente, ahora apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin dejar de mirarle. El pelear les había hecho acercarse bastante físicamente, pero no era un detalle que los incomodara más que el hecho de estar atados de manos. Sasuke, extrañado, levanta una ceja sin saber demasiado qué contestar.

-¿Y esa acusación? –Preguntó retomando un poco del aire que había perdido- Claro que digo todo lo que pienso de ti, dobe. –picó su frente y volvió a mirar al techo, sin alejarse demasiado del agarre de Naruto contra sus piernas.

El rubio hizo silencio, cerrando los ojos.

-Perdón si muchas veces me torno molesto –murmuró acurrucándose en la almohada- a veces me cuesta acostumbrarme a estar con personas luego de haber estado tanto tiempo solo, por eso en parte, a veces me pregunto cómo es que lo haces tú, teniendo casi el mismo problema que yo, siempre estás tan tranquilo.

-¿Problema? –repitió volviéndolo a mirar.

-Sí, ya sabes –sonrió adolorido- la soledad.

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza contraria hasta que se hizo un eco profundo y perdido, asimiló lo que significaba y volvió a aflojar los gestos de su rostro.

-Ah, si –aceptó como si estuviesen hablando de una persona muy cercana a ellos. –Estar solo es difícil.

-Pero ya no estamos solos –se apresuró a decir captando la atención contraria con tanto énfasis en una sola exclamación.

Sasuke lo miró helado por algunos segundos, frunció las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

-Demuéstrame que no lo estamos, yo sigo estando solo. –murmuró perdiendo sus ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación, sintiendo que no todo lo que decía era verdad.

Volvió a hacerse silencio, y fue entonces cuando Naruto resbaló por el tenso aire su mano, haciéndola aterrizar con la punta de los dedos, muy suavemente en la mejilla de su compañero aún resentido con su soledad, la que Naruto no sentía pues ahora tenía a alguien mas un poco mas cerca. Sasuke, sobresaltado, miró extrañado a su compañero, encontrándose con sus azules ojos brillando de sinceridad. Volvió a acariciar su mejilla de la misma manera que antes, y asegurándose de que no se moviera, se acercó para apenas dejar un beso sobre su boca pálida, se alejó apenas y acarició su oreja mimosamente.

-Permíteme demostrarte que no estás solo. –musitó contra su boca.- Que yo estoy aquí.

-Te irás, algún día –murmuró intentando que su voz no quiebre como lo estaba haciendo su corazón en ese momento- Me dejarás atrás, como todos los otros a quien alguna vez quise. –explicaba como si fuese una petición, al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas que con la fuerza de su orgullo contenía tras sus párpados.

-No –respondió sencillamente para así volver a acercarse y plantar otro beso en aquellos vulnerables y temblorosos labios. Le correspondió, con torpeza. Pasó un brazo por el cuello contrario para atraerlo e intensificar aquél mimo, sin remordimientos, buscando y encontrando a cada movimiento que hacía con sus labios, la verdad que plena hacía que ese beso fuese aún más especial. Se volvió desesperado. Sasuke encontró en aquella boca la fuerza y la verdad que tanto tiempo había buscado; se aferró a ella como si fuese una única esperanza pequeña entre lienzos oscuros de perdición. Llorando, ganó posición y pronto se encontró encima del otro, pidiendo disculpas para sus adentros.

-Eres como un animalito asustado –comparó el rubio con algo de gracia, acariciando su espalda y filtrando su tacto en la piel algo fría de su compañero, sin ninguna otra intención que no fuese otra más que resguardarlo- sólo necesitas cariño.

El pelinegro, avergonzado, tan sólo se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa tonta mientras escondía su rostro lloroso en el hueco del cuello contrario, sin abandonar su posición, sintiendo que a cada caricia que Naruto brindaba en su espalda, la pena, el dolor y el remordimiento se calmaban con tanta intensidad como el agua calma el fuego. Chasqueó la lengua sintiendo que sus lágrimas se detenían y murmuró un insulto con un tono cariñoso, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho que estar atrapado a él, aunque sea con sus manos, fuese una tortura.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esta pareja me transmite un montón de ternura, espero transmitirles por este oneshot lo mismo que me transmiten a mí.

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
